contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Brian Maguire
Brian Maguire plasticien contemporain irlandais, né en 1951, dans le Comté de Wicklow (Irlande). Biographie Brian Maguire a étudié les arts plastiques à la Dun Laoghaire School of Art, et a complété des études supérieures au National College of Art and Design (NCAD) de Dublin. Il sera plus tard professeur enà partir de 2000 au même NCAD. Brian Maguire se sert de moyens d'expression variés, essentiellement la peinture, mais aussi la photographie, la vidéo, les posters et les installations. Toute l'œuvre de Brian Maguire tend à donner la parole à toutes les catégories socialement sous-représentées, comme les prisonniers, les malades, les minorités. Son travail est suspendu dans les galeries et les musées du monde entier, mais il travaille également aux côtés de prisonniers et des patients, pratique l'enseignement de l'art et de trouve des sujets dans des lieux qui seraient autrement négligées. Il a travaillé dans des prisons, des hopitaux, en Irlande, en Pologne, aux USA, comme Mountjoy Jail, Dublin, Portaloise Jail, Spike Island, Co. Cork, Fort Mitchell Prison and Bayview Correction Center, New York. Ses toiles s'inspirent des événements politiques et sociaux, en Irlande et aux États-Unis. Pour la Biennale se Sao Paulo, il a également travaillé sur le système carcéral au Brésil. En Irlande du Nord, il aborde la question des "combattants" tant du coté loyaliste que du coté IRA. Il rencontre les prisonniers ou ex-prisonniers des deux camps. Son style est un expressionnisme affirmé et coloré abordant tous les sujets avec un lyrisme mélancolique. Expositions Expositions personnelles *2011 Notes on 14 Paintings - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin *2010 Home - Mermaid - County Wicklow Arts Centre, Bray, Co Wicklow *2008 Kerlin Gallery, Dublin *2004 5 projects 88/04 - Danubiana - Meulensteen Art Museum, Bratislava *2003 Fenton Gallery, Cork ** Danubiana - Meulensteen Art Museum, Bratislava ** Favela Vila Prudente - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin *2002 White Box, New York City, NY *2001 Crosby Street - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin *2000 Inside/Out - Contemporary Arts Museum Houston, Houston, TX Expositions de groupe *2012 Galway Arts Festival *2011 Fine Lines - Limerick City Gallery of Art, Limerick *2010 Kerlin Gallery, Dublin ** NI UNA MAS (Not One More): The Juarez Murders - Leonard Pearlstein Gallery at Drexel University, Philadelphia, PA *2009 The Quick and the Dead - Dublin City Gallery The Hugh Lane, Dublin **Isolation - Golden Thread Gallery, Belfast (Northern Ireland) *2008 Hugh Lane Centenary Print Collection - Dublin City Gallery The Hugh Lane, Dublin **Celebrating 20 year - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin **What lies beneath the surface - Irish Museum of Modern Art - IMMA, Dublin *2007 No Answer is also an answer - Recent Acquisitions 2005 – 2007 - Dublin City Gallery The Hugh Lane, Dublin **Summer Group Show - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin **Re - Generation - Millennium Court Arts Centre, Portadown (Northern Ireland) *2006 Gallery Artists - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin **Summer Group Show - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin **Freeform: An Animated Remix of the Butler Gallery Collection - Butler Gallery, Kilkenny *2005 GROUP SHOW Gallery Artists - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin **A Moment in Time - Temple Bar Gallery & Studios, Dublin **The Vincent & Noeleen Ferguson Collection - The Model, Sligo **Summer Group Show - Kerlin Gallery, Dublin **After The Thaw - Recent Irish Art from the AIB Collection - Crawford Art Gallery, Cork **An Leabhar Mor - The Great Book of Gaelic - Lewis Glucksman Gallery, Cork *2003 An Leabhar Mor. The Great Book of Gaelic - City Art Centre, Edinburgh (Scotland) *2002 Something Else - Contemporary Irish Art - Amos Anderson Art Museum, Helsinki **An Leabhar Mor. The Great Book of Gaelic - GoMA - Gallery of Modern Art, Glasgow (Scotland) **Something Else - Irish Contemporary Art - Turku Art Museum, Turku **Babel 2002 - National Museum of Contemporary Art Korea, Gwacheon **Acquisitions 1991 - 2001 - Butler Gallery, Kilkenny *2001 Ben Smyth Memorial Scholarship Exhibition - Gallery of Photography, Dublin **enVisage - Irish Museum of Modern Art - IMMA, Dublin **49th International Art Exhibition Venice Biennale / Biennale di Venezia - La Biennale di Venezia, Venice **Barrie Cooke & Brian Maguire - Fenton Gallery, Cork *2000 Shifting Ground: Selected Works of Irish Art 1950 - 2000 - Irish Museum of Modern Art - IMMA, Dublin *1999 When Time began to Rant and Rage - Berkeley Art Museum and Pacific Film Archive BAM/PFA, Berkeley, CA *1998 People at Work - Temple Bar Gallery & Studios, Dublin **When Time Began To Rant and Rage - Walker Art Gallery, Liverpool (England) **24° Biennale de São Paulo - Bienal de Sao Paulo, São Paulo *1986 Divisions, Crossroads, Turns of Mind: Some New Irish Art - - Exit Art, New York City, NY Galerie *Kerlin Gallery http://tanukiwo.free.fr/piwigo/galleries/Irlande/Galway/DSCN1764.JPG Category:Plasticien contemporain irlandais Category:Naissance en 1951